


Every Melody Has It's Harmony

by snowyalice



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyalice/pseuds/snowyalice





	Every Melody Has It's Harmony

Amy gently rocked Melody in her arms as she stared out of the single window in the room.  
A scene of people preparing for war presented itself. This was not a place to be raising a child.  
Melody started to whimper, threatening to cry. Amy ignoring th guards behind her, began to sing.  
It was a song that Rory used to sing to her when she was in one of her rages.  
Rory. Her friend, her husband, the father of their child. He should be here. Rory had been stolen from her and she hadn't seen him for a long time. But Rory would never give up, not ever.  
"Don't worry, Melody" whispered Amy "Daddy's coming."


End file.
